Government of Prussia
Under construction by Konig Wilhelm III The government of Prussia is currently led by König Wilhelm III Royal Family *Konig Wilhelm III *Prince Alexander, Duke of Berne Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Bomani Yellowfish Alexander I *Minister of State - *Minister of Defense - *Minister of Finance - *Chief Advisor - Prince Alexander *Vice Advisor - The Ministry of State *Secretary of Internal Affairs - *Secretary of External Affairs *Secretary of Welfare - *Secretary of National Security - The Ministry of Finance *Secretary of Taxation - *Secretary of Treasury - *Secretary of Banking - *Secretary of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Militarial Advisor - *Lord General of the Army - Koing Wilhelm III *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Koing Wilhelm III *Field Marshall of Special Forces - Province of the Joeson *Viceory - *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - The Province of The West Falkland Islands *Viceory - The Province of The Ottoman Territories *Viceory - *Eastern Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ *Western Ottoman Chief Commissionar ~ Information on the Prussian Empire *Capital - Berlin, Brandenberg *Population 21,599,000 *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - Jedem das Seine ''( Translation: To each, his own ) *King - Konig Wilhelm III *Queen -'' Vacant *Official name - The Kingdom of Prussia *Common Name - Prussian Empire *State Religions - Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 1,400,000 Prussian Europe Map before the fall of the Caribbean Prussian Asian Map Red = Prussian Terriory Economy Economy Information *Type - Mercantilism *Treasury - ₣7,000,000, *Gross Income (Daily) - £320,000 Imports *Gold *Jewelry *Silk *Fish *Naval War Ships *Silver *Weaponry Exports *Gold *Jewelry *Diamonds *Platinum *Silver *Ink Economic Overview Parties Monarchial Party Party Leader *N/A Party Members *N/A Constitutional Party Party Leader *N/A Party Members *N/A The Prussian Military Commissioned Officers Explanation of Commissioned Officers: A Commissioned Officer derives authority directly from a sovereign power and is charged with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer of a military unit. Commissioned Officers are expected to attend a Military University and receive their commission upon graduation. Prussian Military Information * Lord General of the Army - George Kroshbon *Armed Forces - 1,400,000 *Stations -, Genoa ( Is controled by the Genoan Government ) , Joseon, New Switzerland, The West Falkland Islands Commissioned Officers Ranks General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Non Commissioned Officers ( NCO ) Explanation of Non-Commissioned Officers: Where as Commissioned Officers take their authority from the Sovereign Power of their nation, Non-commissioned officers take their authority from the commanding officer of their unit. Their power and authority is limited only to other NCO's and lower ranking Infantry men. Non Commissioned Officers/Regular Infantry Ranks Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Specialist Private First Class Private The Prussian Navy Prussian Naval Information *Admiral of the Navy - *Fleet Admiral - *Station - Prussian Trade Routes, Switzerland, Joseon, Würtemburg, New Prussia, The West Falkland Islands Royal Prussian Naval Ranks Seaman Recruit Seaman Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Master Cheif Petty Officer Fleet Force Master Cheif Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral of the Navy Diplomatic Relations The Diplomatic Relations of Switzerland are currently being controlled by the Minister of State.